militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
104th Guards Airborne Division
The 104th Guards Airborne Division was an airborne division of the Red Army during the Cold War. It was originally formed as the 11th Guards Airborne Division (11-я гвардейская воздушно-десантная дивизия). In January 1944, the 11th Guards Airborne Division became the 104th Guards Rifle Division. On 7 June 1946, the division was renamed the 104th Guards Airborne Division. It was finally disbanded in May 1998. History The 11th Guards Airborne Division was formed on 23 December 1943 from three Guards Airborne Brigades in the Moscow Military District. It was part of the 38th Guards Airborne Corps. In January 1944, it became the 104th Guards Rifle Division, part of the 9th Guards Army. In March 1945, the division was deployed to the Budapest area. In fighting from 16 to 22 March, the division inflicted heavy losses on German troops. During the final stage of the Vienna Offensive, the division captured Sankt Pölten, thus closing off routes into Vienna. On 26 April, the division was awarded the Order of Kutuzov 2nd class. On 12 May, the division reached the Vltava, meeting American troops. On 7 June 1946, the division became the 104th Guards Airborne Division in Narva. It relocated to Ostrov in Pskov Oblast, becoming part of the 15th Guards Airborne Corps. In 1960, the division was relocated to the Transcaucasian Military District and was based in Kirovabad (now Gyandzha), in the Azerbaijani SSR. Bases:Michael Holm, 104th Guards Airborne Division *Narva, Estonian SSR, June 1946 - April 1947 *Ostrov, Pskov Oblast, April 1947 - June 1960 *Gyandzha (Kirovabad), Azerbaizhan SSR, June 1960 - August 1992 43 09N, 46 23 07E *Ulyanovsk, Ulyanovsk Oblast, August 1992 - May 1998. 21 16N, 48 34 50E Most of the division's personnel fought in the Soviet–Afghan War. The division was located in Kirovabad during the events of the Kirovabad pogrom, in which Soviet Army forces were used to restore order. In 1993, the division was relocated to Ulyanovsk. From 1994 to 1996, the 104th Guards Airborne fought in the First Chechen War. In May 1998 the division was reduced in status to become the 31st Guards Airborne Brigade. On 4 June 2015, it was announced that the 31st Guards Airborne Brigade would be upgraded to the 104th Guards Airborne Division. Reactivation of the division from the brigade was previously announced earlier, but did not eventuate.Colin Robinson, The Russian Ground Forces: A Structural Status Examination, Journal of Slavic Military Studies, 2005. Composition 104th Guards Rifle Division |url = http://myfront.in.ua/krasnaya-armiya/divizii/gvardejskie-strelkovye-91-115.html|website = myfront.in.ua|accessdate = 2015-10-04}} * 328th Guards Rifle Regiment * 332nd Guards Rifle Regiment * 346th Guards Rifle Regiment 104th Guards Airborne Division 1947 * 328th Guards Parachute Regiment * 346th Guards Air-landing Regiment * 82nd Guards Artillery Regiment On 1 October 1948, the 346th Guards Air-landing Regiment was used to create the 21st Guards Airborne Division, and was replaced by the 337th Guards Air-landing Regiment. Commanders * Major general Vasily Ivanovich Ivanov (1943-1944) * Major general Alexey Redchenko (21 February-26 March 1945) * Major general Ivan Seregin (27 March-5 November 1945) * Major general Nikolai Tavartkiladze (1945-1950) * Lieutenant colonel Alexander Startsev (1950) * Colonel Pyotr Hvorostenko (1950-1954) * Major general Alexei Rudakov (1954-1955) * Major general Fedor Dranischev (1955-1961) * Colonel Ivan Sineok (1961-1963) * Colonel Yuri Potapov (1963-1964) * Major general Nikolai Guskov (1964-1967) * Major general Anatoly Spirin (1968-1975) * Major general Alexander Khomenko (1975-1981) * Major general Nikolai Serdyukov (1981-1984) * Major general Evgeny Semyonov (1984-1987) * Major general Viktor Sorokin (1987-1989) * Major general Valery Shcherbak (1990-1993) * Major general Vadim Orlov (1993-1998) References Category:Military units and formations established in 1946 Category:Airborne divisions of the Soviet Union Category:Airborne divisions of Russia Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1998